


Letters from Kzuon

by SuperNova2005



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNova2005/pseuds/SuperNova2005
Summary: Hidden in a special safe in King Bumi's room are a series of correspondence letters from an old, dear friend.A supplement piece for the Blood in the Air series.





	

Year of war #4  
(Kuzon is 16)

To Bumi.  
It's a shame our respective first missions in the white lotus put us in opposite directions. It would have been nice to have a familiar face around. They disappear all too quickly. Good luck mastering your Pai Sho game.

 

Year of war #5  
(Kuzon is 17)

To Bumi.  
You may of heard already, we found a group of surviving airbenders. No, Aang wasn't among them. I wish he was through. I miss him. It tears at me to think such a bright and kind spirit was vanquished by heartless monsters. What kind of people attack temples full of elderly and children? 

To Bumi.  
We were ambushed. Hakyu, Kav and I were trying to escort the airbenders to a secure location when we came across what looked a temple sanctuary. The airbenders were desperate to investigate, in case there were others in hiding. But it was a trap set up by the fire nation. They used stolen artifacts from the temples to make it look authentic, and when we all inside, we were ambushed. Hakyu and Kav fought off as many as they could, but there too many. Hakyu died covering our escape, and only one of the airbenders survived. We failed.

 

Year of war # 7  
(Kuzon is 19)

To Bumi  
I've been having strange dreams at night, where I'm swimming through the oceans. It's peaceful there, with no signs of the was that ravages the lands. I'm not sure what it means though, other then I wish the war was over. Don't we all wish that?

To Bumi  
I suppose you heard what the Grand lotuses have been speculating. By now the avatar should have appeared, and helped stem the tide of war. It seems he or she died among with most of the other airbenders. That means the avatar has been reborn, and we have to wait for him or her to mature. I hear groups have been sent to the north and south tribes to find the child who will be our savior. 

To Bumi  
You know that airbender I told you about last year? We bumped into each other again, and she's been helping me with my recent assignments. She finally gave me her name. Sangmu. 

To Bumi.  
I'm marrying her. You're my best man. You have no choice.

 

Year of war #10  
(Kuzon is 22)

To Bumi.  
Yes, I've still been having the underwater dreams. Why are you so concerned with my dreams? 

To Bumi.  
No, I am not part fish.

To Bumi  
Yes, I realize dolphins aren't fish. I don't care.

To Bumi.  
The dreams are changing. I'm still swimming through the ocean, but now I dream that the water is changing to ice, surrounding me. I can feel the cold in my bones, even when I'm awake. Still not sure what it means.

To Bumi  
Thank you for the over-sized blankets. But no, it didn't help.

Year of # 13  
(Kuzon is 25)

To Bumi  
If you're wondering who took the gemanite center pieces after your wedding reception, it was me. I fed it to your goatalope. 

To Bumi  
As a matter of fact, yes I am pleased that your goatalope had a massive sugar high and bounced off the palace walls. Those walls were ugly and needed to come down.

To Bumi  
They couldn't find of trace of the avatar in the water tribes. The Grand Masters are looking in the Earth Kingdom now. How did we manage to lose another avatar?

To Bumi.  
There's something strange about those re-occurring dreams. I'm going to research the matter.

 

Year of war # 15  
(Kuzon is 27)

To Bumi  
I found someone who claims to be a reader of dreams. I'm going to seek him out.

To Bumi  
I found him. No, he did not like the geminite. Better luck next time.

To Bumi.  
No, he didn't like it in liquid form, either. 

To Bumi.  
He says you're obsessed with rock candy and demands you stop sending packages to him.

To Bumi.  
He made an analysis, and it's incredible. The avatar is alive. The one that was born among the airbenders, is alive. The dream reader says that somehow I'm dreaming of events that happened to the avatar, and what kept him from appearing. I'm making an official report to the Grand lotuses. I have to devote my time to deciphering this. I'll remain in touch with you.

Year of war # 17  
(Kuzon is 29)

To Bumi.  
I'm making progress. After the dream reader was killed last year, I had to proceed on my own. The avatar is trapped somewhere, unable to get out on his own. He needs help. I feel honored to be the one he chose to reach out to. I think it's my destiny to find the avatar, and free him from his prison. And then all will be right in the world.

To Bumi  
He's trapped in ice. I've discovered that so far. 

Year of war #18  
(Kuzon is 30)

To Bumi  
I had a dream of the previous avatar, Roku. I discovered that his death was not of natural causes, but of treachery. Sozin killed Roku. 

To Bumi.  
Everything is revealed now. Spirits, Bumi...after days of processing it, I'm still overwhelmed. Bumi....Aang is alive. Aang *is* the avatar. And I know exactly where he is. I dare not write it down, in case this letter is intercepted by the fire nation. Rest assured I will fulfill my destiny. I will save Aang from his prison, and help him stop the war. When we met again, the three of us will be reunited. Peace is in our grasp, Bumi.

(last letter Bumi ever received. No word of Kuzon is retrieved)


End file.
